


After Beers and Bondage

by omo_dribbledrabbles



Series: Percy's Accidents [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental wetting, Aftercare, Bondage, Comfort, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Humiliation/Comfort, IVE HAD TO REWRITE THESE TAGS THRICE, Light Bondage, Oh wait, Omorashi, bondage is really light, clothed omorashi, curtis is such a good friend, dacryphilia is seriously just there for the guys into it cause i aint, hes not even mine and neither is josh or kennedy, platonic fluff, platonic intimacy, take care of your bros, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omo_dribbledrabbles/pseuds/omo_dribbledrabbles
Summary: Percy wakes up tied tightly to a kitchen chair with a sore neck and a swollen bladder. Will he make it like last time? Or will he make a fool of himself?
Series: Percy's Accidents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573306
Kudos: 13





	After Beers and Bondage

He felt the crick in his neck, head pounding with the pulse of his own heartbeat, long before he peeled open his eyes. He gingerly lifted his chin with a hiss of pain, lifting a hand to work out his sore muscles, only to find he couldn't move his hands. 

"What… ...wait…" He tugged again, experimentally, and felt the sharp bite of metal in his wrists. 

Oh, fuck. Something was wrong.

Sleep was but a distant memory as his adrenaline skyrocketed, his vision clearing as he looked over himself. He was strapped to a wooden chair across his chest, stomach, waist, upper thighs, and knees. Upon further inspection, his ankles were tied tightly to the legs of the chair. This chair felt familiar, though… 

This was his house.

Why the fuck was he tied up in his own house???

Slightly soothed, he took another scan of the room, he located his cell on the coffee table. Nice. 

He bent forward as much as he could to try and maneuver to his phone, and his thighs tightened up with the effort of trying not to piss himself.

Oh, fuck. Not again. Not here, not now.

He took a deep breath and bit his lip until the desperation went away, which took a few seconds, then began awkwardly shuffling towards his coffee table.

It was a pain, but he managed to get close enough.

A few agonizing minutes involving a ruler, a hurt tooth, and a whole lotta patience later, he kicked his shoe off and dialled his best friend's number on the cell (which was now on the floor), and wah lah, Curtis' name flashed across the screen. Hitting speaker with his big toe, he leaned over to listen.

"Heyyyy hot stuff, what's goin' on?" came the obnoxious voice of his godsend.

"Hey!! Dios mio, I'm so glad you picked up. I'm tied up in my own living room, and I feel like you had something to do with it."

It took a moment for him to respond. "Ohhh, you mean you haven't gotten out yet?!" And he laughed aloud, obviously enjoying himself. Percy was absolutely kidding at first, but he quickly grew dead serious.

"Curtis, what the fuck did you do."

"Why do you think I did anything!!! I didn't do shit to you that you didn't already want thank you very much."

"Well, you had better explain it to me quickly before something happens."

Curtis' tone had lowered from its amused pitch, and he sounded calmer. "Okay, okay okay. So we were hanging out the other day."

"...yeah, and had a Halo 1v1 competition, I remember that much."

"Right, so I brought a really good beer from Coppertail, cause Josh recommended it, and you know Coppertail is practically unholy."

Coppertail was a craft brewery in Tampa. They didn't sell everywhere, but rumor spread that they had some good stuff, however expensive.

"So," Curtis rambled on, "we were gonna have one or two just for the hell of it, then I assume we had more, and there was this Netflix show going on right, where a magician was doing cool stuff, and you said you could totally do that and I said no I don't think so and you said BET so I said okay fine and then you said-"

"Okay, I get the fucking picture, dude."

He heard Curtis cackling on the other end. "Oh, man, I bet it was scary waking up."

"Huh?" He sounded confused for a moment, then shouted OH before continuing. 

"I took videos."

Marvellous.

"Alright, well, hurry up and get over here, I can't feel my fingers."

"Ooh, shit, dude, um…"

This had better be good. "What is it."

"I'm at a parent-teacher conference with Kennedy's teachers, since neither of the parents decided to show. I should be done soon, can you hang on til then?"

Kennedy was his kindergarten-age little sister, and she lived with him and their roommates, Ali and Josh.

"Christ… Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. Just hurry." He knew he was lying through his teeth, but what could he say? 

"Aaalrightie, I'll message ya when I'm on my way!" He could almost hear the wink in his best friend's voice before he hung up.

Fantastic!

He sat there for a few seconds, thinking about what he was gonna do with himself until then. His bladder announced its presence every now and then, and he instead turned his attention to the bars of material that kept him in place. They were a thick leathery material, very high in quality and definitely too smooth to chew through. Jesus, where did Curtis find this shit?!

He twisted his torso to the side, then to the other, feeling for which side had more slack. Left side, okay, let's work with that. He tugged as best as he could with his chest to work the ropes slack enough to where he had better breathing room. The twang in his gut had risen to an alarmingly needy sensation, his pulse began to rise slowly in the anxiety that followed. He remembered the last time he was in a situation like this, he had to go twice while sitting in the driver's seat before he ever got home. He bit his lip hard as the memory increased his current soreness, and he quickly thought of something else.

Wait, Josh!!! He might be home!

He quickly leaned over to type in another number, his boyfriend's contact appearing. As he hit call, the profile picture he set for him flashed across the screen, an orange wearing a Trump toupee on. He thought it was funny at the time. After a few rings, he grew nervous that Josh wouldn't pick up, but right as he was going to hit the redial button, he heard him.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, I'm on the clock. What's up?"

A smile split across his face, a mixture of affection and relief. He spoke quickly. "Hey, cariño… listen, I'm in a really tight spot here. I need you to come home and untie me from a chair. No questions asked. My fingers are numb, and I gotta piss really fucking badly."

"I can't, dude, I'm at work… I thought I said that already."

Fuck, had he? What was left of his hope washed away and took his coolheadedness with it. 

"Fuck…"

"Is it that bad? God, I'm really sorry, Perc. How did you-?"

"I honestly wouldn't ask" he replied with a bitter laugh.

"Oookay. I won't. Hey, is Curtis available? He's not at work today."

"No," he sighed, dejected. "He's with Ken at a thing for her school, but he's coming by later. I just... don't know if I'll make it." It felt weird to admit to something like that, like he was exposing a tender part of himself, but this was the guy he's talked to about a number of his life issues, and Percy found safety in him, so it wasn't quite so embarrassing.

"Oh that sounds bad. Christ, dude, I'd help you in a heartbeat if I could…" 

"I appreciate it, babe, just don't get in trouble with your boss, I'll fix this somehow! And I'll text you when I do."

"Alright, good luck, then! I'll be waiting. Love you."

"I love you, cariño…"

Beep.

He was so fucking screwed.

His thighs had begun to pulse with his urgent need to relieve himself, and he twisted around in his bonds, trying to find some minor ease.

"Ah!" He cried out when one thick bar of the leathery material tightened over his stomach, which squeezed where his bladder poked out, slightly swollen under his tight jeans. There would be no way to unbutton himself this time. His chest rose and fell, bitter panic rising in his throat like bile.

After several more minutes of twisting and trying to work the strap further up at least, he was barely making progress, and his nervousness showed when he spoke.

"Oh come on!!! How tightly did you tie me in, for fucks sake?!?" His voice shook as his emotions got the best of him, irritation cracking his voice and minor hiccups of air got sucked into his lungs. He was so upset about this whole development, he was going to piss himself tied into this chair and there was gonna be nobody to help him, and he-

The ropes loosened up.

In his mad twisting, he had managed to slip open the half-assed knot in the back, giving his arms and elbows much more room to wiggle. He gasped with wide eyes, and continued to shift about, now racing his body's clock. He kept wanting to smack his knees together, to tighten up his thighs and hold himself to prevent a leak, but his renewed faith in himself had bloomed full force. He thought about what he would do when he was done, he would jump up and race to the bathroom, finally able to relax and let himself completely go.

That was a mistake.

"No!" he gasped aloud as he felt a warm patch spread through his boxers. He froze and focused as hard as he could on stopping the flow before it got too bad, and after several seconds he was holding again. 

He leaned over to check the damage, and moaned to himself. There was a dark patch from just below his zipper down to the chair coloring his dusty black jeans, and it had almost pooled under him. He needed to work faster. Once he got his bonds free, he tugged frantically at his wrists, expecting to be free within seconds.

Oh, he didn't. That slick bastard.

His hands were handcuffed tightly around the wooden dowels of the kitchen chair, ensuring that unless he had a key, he was going nowhere. "No, come on, please, *please.*" he groaned to no one in particular, feeling hopelessness overwhelm him as he tested his ankles. When he tugged on his bonds, he let out something like a sob as the tightness made it even harder on his poor bladder. 

He was quickly losing control, and he could feel it, and he realized with horror that he was still on the living room carpet.

"Oh, no, no come on *hic* please, not the carpet, please…" His desperate mumbled begging turned to a watery gasp as he felt warmth seep into his pants again, and against his will, his muscles slackened, and his front flooded with urine.

He tipped his head back unintentionally, letting out a shaky and quiet moan of relief as he finally let go, knees still twitching as he tried to close them together, but couldn't, as they were still tied wide apart to the chair.

There was an audible hiss as yellow poured out of him, streaking down his jeans and filling the chair he sat in, and flowing out of the chair to splatter loudly to the carpet, quickly soaking in.

He panted and hiccuped quietly through the whole ordeal, lips parted, tears of relief and blinding embarrassment slipping down his cheeks as he just kept going.

It went on for one minute, twenty three seconds, and the flow finally ebbed away into silence.

Guilt crashed in not long afterward, and Percy wanted nothing more than to curl up and disappear.

He sniffed and regained control of his breathing, lifting his head to awkwardly asses the damage. The entire front of his jeans was sopping wet, the sloping chair held shining puddles of yellow between his legs and behind him, and with a quick glance over, he saw that the carpet was all but ruined with a huge puddle of urine around him.

He sucked in another sob in his frustration, his voice and lungs already emotional and sensitive, and he found himself regretting ever inviting Curtis over, ever turning on the television-

All too suddenly, he heard a key in the lock of the front door and a rapid little knock. 

"Hello hello, who's home!"

It was Curtis.

"CurTIS NO STOP!!!" He all but shouted, and the door stopped before it opened entirely.

"Holy shit, what?! What the fuck is going on?"

It took the last little bit of dignity he had left to respond, his breath hitching in his throat.

"...I-I couldn't hold it. I-  
I couldn't get free, and I just-" He couldn't help the waver in his voice, and he stared at the door, wishing there was some way Curtis could come in and free him and not see the awful mess he was in.

Curtis gasped very, very slightly, he seemed to understand. "Ohhh… Okay, alright… Hey, I'm gonna come in, ok?"

Nearly every fiber of his being screamed for him to say no, but he just sucked in a wet breath and nodded, chin trembling at this point. "Please…"

Curtis stepped inside and closed the door behind him, all smiles gone from his face. Percy turned away, pursing his lips hard to try and stifle any other sounds that came from him. His whole upper half burned from shame, he hated being faced by someone like this-

Curtis quickly walked over, pulling a key from his pocket and undid Percy's handcuffs, voice low and tender behind him. "Alright, let's get this fixed… Percy, I'm so, so sorry I didn't make it sooner, if-if I knew I would have- Oh, dude…" 

The gentle tone in Curtis' tone was enough to make him want to cry all over again, but he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, avoiding his eyes every chance he could manage.

Curtis stood and kneeled again down by the puddle to start undoing his ankle straps.

"W-wait, be careful-" Percy warned tearfully, thoroughly mortified at the thought of Curtis accidentally getting some of his piss on his clothes, soaking them, too.

"I'm fine, Percy, it's gonna be okay…" His tone was still as soothing as before as he freed his ankles, then stood with both hands out.

"...C'mere, let me help you…"

Percy looked at his hands, swallowing down a hiccup as he took them, letting Curtis pull him out of his chair with strong arms. He cringed, embarrassment lacing through him as he heard liquid pour back into the chair from his pants and splash back onto the carpet. There was so much of it everywhere, and he couldn't stop the next mournful sound that came from his throat. Curtis quickly noticed and hushed him softly, taking his arm and leading him back toward a bathroom. 

"Shhh, shhh, don't pay it any mind… Let's get some dry clothes, yeah? You'll feel a lot better…"

They went into the hall toilet, and Percy kept his eyes trained away, almost frozen in shame, and Curtis followed suit, going to turn on the shower.

"W-why- ...Why are you being so nice about this?" Percy could barely talk past the painful lump in his throat.

"You're my best friend, dude, why wouldn't I…? Plus, I did kind of tie you down in the first place, so think of it as an owe." He winked casually, testing the water out with a flick of his hand and backing away.

"Alright, go on and get in, I'll handle the rest. Promise." He smiled, clear and genuine, and stepped out, softly closing the door behind him. Percy's heart swelled and he managed a little smile. His best friend had a heart of gold, and he was eternally grateful. He stripped his jeans away, cringing at the cold and clammy moistness, and quickly wadded it and his boxers up in his shirt, along with his socks. When he was done with his shower, he felt better about himself, stronger. He dried off with a towel- and saw the pile of neatly folded pajama pants and shirt on the counter. His heart swelled with affection, and he tugged the shirt over his head, smiling again as he allowed himself to feel taken care of. 

He heard Curtis' voice from the living room. 

"Hey, you done? I hope you don't mind I kinda took over your Netflix. I've got nothing else to do all day."

"Be right there, give me a minute." He called back, tying the strings of his pajama pants up.

**Author's Note:**

> And so marks my second fic! I'm a lot more proud of this one, I'm personally into aftercare a whole lot more than other stuff. I welcome you to leave comments if I could have done a scene better!!


End file.
